Harry, Ruth and James makes three
by oldmule
Summary: A mini sequel to 'Who's in with Harry'. Very fluffy.


**Pure unadulterated fluff and nonsense. A mini sequel to 'Who's in with Harry'. Starring James!**

January was the most miserable of months. Haunted by the ghost of Christmas past, with the hope of the warmth of spring still far in the future, it's present cold and damp.

Harry loved January. At this moment in time he loved most things.

He looked through the window of his office and onto what had been a wonderfully quiet grid for the last couple of weeks.

Beth was standing by her desk, she dropped something and bent to pick it up, Dimitri and Alec both looked on admiringly, Harry didn't notice, he was looking at his wife. Ruth noticed, she noticed everything. She also noticed Harry smiling at her from his desk, he winked, she smiled and he curled his index finger beckoning her.

"So, Harry, do you really need me for something, or are you just bored?"

"I need you Ruth, it's important."

She knew him too well now.

"Harry…"

"Oh, I just missed you," he said getting up.

"I'm only ten yards over there."

"It's too far. Far too far. I need you here," he said and grabbed hold of her, pinning her to him.

"Harry," she said disapprovingly glancing onto the grid but enjoying every moment of his playfulness.

"It's my office, if they're looking they shouldn't be."

And he started kissing her neck.  
"Actually I don't think they'll be looking, they're a little too interested in Beth at the moment."

"Mmm," said Harry, he wasn't listening, "let's go home early."

* * *

"You're early," said Emma.

"Quiet day."

James raced from the living room and threw himself at Ruth and Harry with a whoop.

"We were just going out for a walk," said Emma.

"That sounds nice," said Ruth as Harry reached for James's coat.

"Okay, have fun," Harry opened the door.

Emma smiled, "anyone would think you wanted to get rid of us."

Ruth laughed.

"Bye son," shouted Harry as he closed the door behind them. He turned towards Ruth. "House to ourselves, whatever could we do?"

Ruth smiled and reached for his tie.

* * *

"Mummy!" shouted James, "Mummy, look what I've got."

Ruth walked down stairs, "And what might that be, sweetheart?"

James produced a small box, which he clearly treasured. Ruth glanced at Emma who was hanging his coat up, she shrugged.

Ruth leaned in as James started to open the box.

"It's…." James whispered, "…it's a spider."

"Oh, lovely."

"His name's 'Goliath'."

"I can see why."

"Well, keep him away from your father, or he'll be out on his ear."

"Spiders don't have ears mummy, you're silly."

* * *

"James, where's Goliath?" said Harry patiently.

"Having a bath."

"Right."

"With mummy."

"And does she know this?"

"No."

There was a surprised shriek from above and a loud bang.

"She does now," said Harry. "I think you might need to find a new pet, son."

James's bottom lip started to tremble.

* * *

"Harry phone call for you," said Beth, she was smiling.

"Pearce," said Harry picking up the phone.

"Daddy!"

"Hello James, and what can I …."

"Can I have a dog?"

"Oh."

"Mummy said I could."

"Did she?"

"Yes.

"Truly?"

"Yes, but she said it was a secret."

Harry thought it unlikely that James was going to follow them into Five.

"We'll talk about this later when we get home."

"But please daddy."

"Later, James. Bye."

* * *

"Ruth."

"Yes, Harry."

"I know you feel guilty about Goliath."

"Who's Goliath?" asked Beth.

"James' pet."

"Former pet," corrected Harry.

"He had a bit of an unfortunate accident," she said

"Ruth stood on him."

Beth looked slightly bemused.

"It was a spider," explained Ruth, "and I was getting out of the bath and I didn't see it until it was…."

"Yes, well, whatever, it's dead and now you appear to have promised James a dog."

Harry raised his eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

Beth laughed and left them to it. Alec watched her surreptitiously as she crossed the grid, Dimitri watched her openly, neither seemed to notice the other's interest. Ruth did, even as she was trying to explain herself to Harry.

"I wouldn't quite say promised."

"He told me it was a secret."

"Are you sure he's your son, Harry?"

"I know. He can't keep anything to himself for more than five minutes."

"That long!"

"Look, we'll talk about it tonight shall we?"

"Yes, let's." she agreed.

* * *

"A puppy!" squealed James.

"I thought we were going to talk about this tonight?" said Ruth, as Harry carefully put the dog, whose tail was rotating like a rotor blade, down on the floor in front of an extremely over excited two and a half year old. It was hard to know who was more excited.

"Well, I was just having a look on the way back from my meeting and I saw this little fella and well…"

Ruth shook her head smiling. He had a point, the black labrador puppy was particularly cute. She watched as father and son sat on the floor and fussed over the him.

"I'm going to call him 'Deetry'," announced James, Ruth laughed.

He looked up at her and then back to Harry, "mummy won't stand on him, will she?"

"No, James, I think she's learnt her lesson," he laughed.

* * *

"Harry."

"Yes, Ruth."

"I need to talk to you"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about the puppy but it'll do him good to have something to look after."

"Harry…"

"And truth be told, I miss Scarlett."

"Yes but…"

"The cats'll get used to him, don't worry, Ruth."

"Harry, please just shut up."

He did and looked surprised.

"What it is?" He asked when she failed to say anything.

She took a deep breath.

"Mummy's having a baby," said James skipping into the room.

Both Ruth and Harry stopped, open mouthed and looked at him.

"How do you know?" said Ruth.

"Emma told me," he announced, "she said it was a secret."

Harry looked at Ruth.

"She must have seen the testing kit," said Ruth quietly.

"Do I have to share Deetry with him?"

"How do you know it's a him?" said Harry.

James shrugged and skipped back out of the room.

Harry looked back to Ruth, "Is it a him?"

"How do I know."

There was a moment where neither spoke. Ruth had certainly not planned on telling him her big news like this, she felt somewhat deflated.

Harry rubbed his face and then started laughing.

"Harry, I'm pregnant." Said Ruth starting to laugh too.

"So I heard. A little bird told me."

"We're going to have to explain the meaning of secret to him again, this is getting embarrassing," said Ruth.

"I know," he was still laughing

"Harry are you happy?"

"No, Ruth."

She stopped laughing.

"I was happy in December, by Christmas I was ecstatic, now….now I'm off the scale, there aren't words for how good I feel."

"If you can't find the words then you'll have to show me, Harry."

"I believe," he said kissing her, "that this is how we got into this situation in the first place."


End file.
